The very few
by Local Gate Keeper
Summary: Stories of those who decided to stay and serve the newly ascended Empress Pina. (One Shot - at the moment)


**———————————————————————** **Author Note :** **Hi, I'm new into writing fic, and this is my first one shot. I would like to sharpen my skill first get used to make proper and better fic by writing this one before i proceed with my main project.** **I Hope you find this short fic enjoyable** **if you have points and suggestion which details could be improved, please write it on the review section.**

 **Title : The very few**

 **Chapter ?? : The very few, meet the Horseless Carriage (One Shot)**

When the Emperror accepted truce with japan, and selected Pina as his successor, things just become more complicated as the truce effectively ended fighting between imperial japan, it start to create sense of dissatisfaction and disgust in their pro-war faction

They feel ashamed by his action, his decision considered as a act of blasphemy against the once proud, mighty, and undefeatable empire.

They scattered on various empire's teritory, some of them resigned the military service and back to usual peasant life, while many of them decided to join the Crown Prince Zorzal as means to channel their anger and frustration, of course with one big goal, to make the empire great again.

Julius is one of very few men that stays remains loyal to the emperor and newly ascended Empress Pina, he is a young man in his early 30 and a centurion, officer in Imperial Army. During his time as an officer, he command 100 men strong unit that mostly consisted of those who wield big rectangular shield and usually tasked with defending a certain area from enemy cavalery of archers.

He believe that what the emperor did is right and necessary, his experience as a centurion taught him the ugly side of warfare that's public never know or decided to care, the Aftermath of a war to the defeated.

During his time participating in various imperial army's campaign, he saw with his own eyes just how horrible and brutal the fate that the defeated have to face, especially the aftermath of battle between Empire and Warrior Bunnies tribe. House burned to the ground with nowhere to go, every single possesion is taken, being hunted like a rat, stripped away from any rights then used as adult entertainment or sold as slaves, or worked to the death and treated as disposable tools.

It's an absurd reality in his mind that those who could definitely win with minimal effort like japan doesn't go all out and make a real hell on earth right inside the capital of Empire itself, as how the empire usually did to her enemies. Instead they offer a truce that could avoid any attempt to completely erase Empire from the map of Falmart

Now, he's not a centurion of that old Imperial Army anymore ... he is an officer inside newly reformed Imperial army that named 'Scut', their short word for Scutum, means Shield, with one purpose, to serve and protect newly reformed Empire ... a self defence force that came from the citizens, by the citizens, and for the citizens

He and the very few who decided to stay attended the summon by former emperor, and vowed loyalty rite right in front of Empress Pina herself, severeal weeks after her ascension as Empress of the Empire.

Although the current war against japan is over, the army of Zorzal could strike at any moment either in form of massive siege, or by raiding on empire's villages, hindering her ability to rebuilt and caused constant fear in her citizens mind.

 **Unknown Date, 09.00, Outside of Sadera, Capital of the Empire, Falmart**

Scut is all what's left from that mighty Imperial Army, shrinked down to 5.000 strong man from once 100.000 strong man total of Imperial Army.

The very few that decided to loyal and faithful to the Empress Pina.

Although their numbers got shrunk really bad, the have their new former enemy turned into allies that could compensate Scut lack of manpower, it's Earth 21th Century Modern Firepower

Firearms is something akin to magic on imperials eye, although it's extremely destructive, it's not perfect and still have it's own limitation, especially during close range fighting again massive number of enemy in confined space. That's where the Scuts will complement their allies.

XXXXXXXX

Men from various age scattered on the ground. They're scut legionaries under julies command. Their attire now is mix of Green and Tan with dull colored metal armor with small new Imperial Insignia on their chest.

Compared to bright red and shinny metal that the old unifrom has, this one almost looks like have no pride at all. But they all know if this is necessary, they learn the hard way from how the JGSDF perfectly Blend in with the surrounding environment and able to make use small number they have to caught enemy unprepared then delivering unpleasant surprise, Bullet that could penetrate anything that legionaries had during imperial-japan war.

Besides, their potential enemy, the army under Zorzal command will definitely outmanned them, they can't afford wearing fancy uniform that could attract enemy search and being encircled by them. They have those fancy uniform, but will never use those on combat, it's strictly for ceremonial purpose only.

most of them sitting on the ground, some inspecting their equipment, while most of them spent their rare 'free time' time chatting with others

"MEN...ATTENTION" a loud voice suddenly echoes in the air

The scattered men suddenly get up from their place, every single of them rushing with their equipment and form a neat rectangular infantry formation

Julius walk in front of his men, staring them with serious expression and piercing stares, examining determination in his men eyes.

Then a JGSDF officer came by, Julius then resume his command.

"Men... as you know our cohort is paired to one of the JGSDF Armored Infantry Platoon" His loud voice soared in the air, then he resume.

"This Gentelemen beside me is Liutenant Kishimoto. Today our cohort will conduct Join Excercise with his platoon" He paused his command, staring his men eyes for a moment, then continuing his command.

"You all know what we will face, and who we will face on the upcoming battle" He clenching his fist as a sign that they will met fierce enemy.

"We cannot allow those traitor to roam free and threat our empire with their scheming. They will definitely do anything to topple the Empress including using underhanded tricks".

He takes a deep breath then resume "Show them the courage and determination of Scuts, make them regret their decision to mess with the Empire and her people"

All of his men shout in unison " Hoooah...Long live the Empire...Long live the Empire" sounds the scuts of filled the air with such a steeled determination aura, few moments later they got dismissed and began to their designated post

XXXXXXXX

For the scuts under Julius command it's their first time to get up close and personal with the infamous 'Horseless wagon'. But this one isn't your usual Horseless wagon, it's a wagon that could spew 35mm caliber magic, and smaller than the famous terrifying 'metal elephant', the Type 89 IFV

Their task is using Type 89 IFV as their front shield and form testudo/ShieldWall formation behind it, protecting them from incoming enemy arrows, when the IFV reach it's destination the legionaries scrambled to secure nearby building accompanied by JGSDF Infantry and perform close quarter sword battle against lurking enemies inside building, then the Infantry will take strategic position inside building overwatching surrounding areas.

Sounds simple, but in order to achieve maximum lethality coordination between the scuts in infantry is neccesary, especially when it comes to room clearing. Julius and kishimoto already aware of opportunity using shield just as like the police swat teams to protect themselves against enemy weapons that thrown or shoot at them, but it require intensive training so both of them agree to focus on making their men get used each other before proceeding to this training.

While performing Testudo/ShieldWall, the scuts also perform as additional eyes for the IFV, some of them receive additional training on using IFV Infantry Phone 'How to Report Situation on the IFV Commander'.

Language barrier still become a big hindrance to make this tactic work, so a cheat sheet distributed to translate common words used in reporting and help the scuts understand how clock position system works

 **Unknown Date, 15.00, Outside of Sadera, Temporary Training area, Falmart**

After long day of learning the basic principles and rehearsing their formation, it's time to put what the scuts learn to use. A small ruins was decided as a designated area, where several target dummies with sword, shield and armor already been placed there, resembling the hostile that needs to be neutralized. Few dummies with broken bows already placed on elevated positions inside the buildings mimicking a possible ambush by archers attack.

The IFV's engine turned on, broke the silence of surrounding area that afternoon. Team of scuts rushed behind the nearest wall near the ruins waiting the IFV to come. Sound of 600hp Mitsubishi diesel engine roared on the air due the terrain it has to traverse, as the IFV getting closer to them some of the scuts started to feeling dizzy, but they have to suck it up and get used to it.

The IFV stops in front of them, they rushing behind it and start forming testudo/shield wall, then the scuts team leader inform IFV commander to move out, both of Scuts and IFV move out at walking pace while the team leader coordinate his men movement and observing sorrounding areas for possible enemy threat.

After 10 minutes of movement in walking pace, the team arrived at their first building, the leader inform IFV to stop and began directing his men to clear buildings beside them. The scuts breakaway form their testudo/ShieldWall and moving to clear the building accompanied by dismounted JGSDF infantry behind them.

While his men began clearing buildings, the leader stays behind IFV and inform the commander what and where to shot. He scan his sorrounding for possible enemy archers attempting to take the shot.

He saw a figure of several dummy targets resembling men wielding bow at elevated position several meters from him, ready to shower him with arrows, he reach for his cheat sheet and pickup the phone.

He speak slowly with his haltingly voice "Eeenemy ... Arrrrchers ... 10 o'cloooock ... requuuuest for fiiiire"

"Solid Copy, engaging soft targets" The IFV begin spewing it's type 74 , 7.62mm coax, accompanied by several shots from it's 35 mm KDE cannon, turned the brick that enemy archers used it as cover looks like never existed on the first place.

Sense of relief shown on his face, he glad that he doesn't belong to where this JGSDF Magic unleash it's power, instead this magic now in their disposal, he just have to tell them what to shoot and where to shoot.

While the IFV take care of the outside, the scuts deal with the problem inside ... they move carefully in small 2-3 man formation and check every corner they pass, occasionally they have to use their sword to take care anything that get's too close and rely on JGSDF guns to handle anything beyond their sword reach.

When the building is considered clear, the Infantry will proceed toward strategic position while the scuts secure the possible entrance points to avoid any unpleasant surprise. They move, clear, guard entrances, repeat until they reach their final destination.

As the training complete, all of the participants gathered at open plains, nearby the ruins. All of them sit on the ground facing towards their Platoon and Cohort Commander. Kishimoto Julius conclude the training with evaluation of their men performance and show them what area could be improved.

Julius realize that this is their first time doing manouver training like this, as sense of accomplishment shown on the face of his men. Deep on his heart he glad and thankful that a day like this finally come, when they have a rare opportunity to learn something new from world beyond the GATE that hold many mysteries for him and his fellow imperials.

He know that this peaceful days is only temporary, 'a quiet before storm' as how the otherworlders often call it. soon he would have to face zorzal's army of savagery, and have a chance to let them have taste of their own medicine, but for now he decided to rest from a day hardwork, and enjoy the scenery with his men.


End file.
